The Fight Of A Lifetime
by CallyElizabeth
Summary: Bella Swan's love and commitment to Edward Cullen, boyfriend of two months so far, has been tested. Can she make it through this? Can THEY make it through this long road set ahead? Based on a personal event. AH. Stay strong, Milez. Forever in my heart.


The Fight Of A Lifetime.

_**A/N: This story is dedicated to a truely strong guy. Two months ago a friend of mine's cousin was in a bad car accident. He was unconcious for a while and hasn't been able to speak. He offten doesn't remember things. He has this amazingly strong girlfriend who should be recongized also. She's been there at his side since day one and never leaves. literally. She has to be forced to go home and shower and catch up on well needed sleep. **_

_**This story though is inspired by their true love and strength to make it through this. It's been a tough road and he's finally getting to go home tomorrow. Thankyou for staying strong, buddy. There's still a long road ahead of you but it's almost to the end. **_

_Summary: Bella and Edward have been dating for two months now when a tragic event happens and spins their world upside down. Go through this tragic event with Bella. See their strength, beauty, unity, courage, hope and so much more while fighting for someones life. _

_BELLA'S P.O.V almost always unless said so. _

_DISCLAIMER__: I own nothing but this plot and still technically I don't even own that since it's based on a real event._

_Alright. here it goes!_

_**Chapter one**__: Just like that, my world fell apart._

_BELLA'S P.O.V_

_March 9th, 2011._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Glance at the clock. Pretend to listen to what the teacher is saying. Tap. Tap. Tap. Repeat._

I couldn't stay focused. That's all i've been doing for the last half hour.

_9:30 am._

He wasn't answering my texts and when I made a quick trip to the bathroom he didn't answer my call. 

_Where is he? He's late. He's missed an hour and a half of school?_

The questions. As I look around the room that's all I see. People glancing at me. My best friend, Angela, mouthing to me _where is he? _His empty seat calling my attention.

Something wasn't right.

Without seeing, I pulled out my phone again. Nothing.

**Edward, where are you? Are you okay? Please..**

**-B.**

As I bit my lip, there was no usual quick reply. I felt sick.

"Ms. Swan? Did you hear a word I said?" called out, rather loud.

As usual, I blushed an embarrasingly dark tint of red and looked down, mumbling an apology.

_9:40 am._

Still not here.

I couldn't find comfort. Nothing. I'd just heard from him before school started. He told me he was on the way...where is he?

You might be wondering who _he _is by now?

My boyfriend. My wonderful, perfect, amazing boyfriend. Though only shy of two months, he's my world. I'm going to marry him someday. I don't mean to sound absurd either.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

The bell for the end of first period finally went off.

Let me start over. Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I'm seventeen years old and so is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. We attend Forks High School and this is our senior year. We live in a small town called Forks, Washington that nobody ever seems to know. My best friend is Angela Weber. Edwards cousin, Alice Cullen, is a freshman here along with her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock and Alice's brother, Emmett Cullen, who is a senior also.

We have a ten minute break before second period starts...Normal I spend it with Edward cause we won't see eachother until lunch but he's no where to be seen still.

Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade started to go off. _Our song.._

"Hello?" I questioned.

I was immediatly met by the soft sobbing of the person on the other end of this call.

"Bella...It's me..Esme. H-he's..Bella he's not doing good...he was hurt.." She sobbed out.

And just like that, my word fell apart.

"Esme, what do you mean he's hurt?" I whispered.

I could feel it. My face becoming pale. My stomache dropping. The tears forming. NO. I have to be strong for him.

"Come to the front office, Bella. I'm taking you with me to see him" with that last note she hung up and my world fell.

Numbly, I sat up from the bench I had sat down on and pulled my backpack on before trudging through the crowded hall. A place that I once dreaded. A place that I had once thought was the worst thing that you could ever endure.

That is, until I came face to face with this new problem. This new pain.

I saw them. The kids that I went to school amoung. the worried glances at my pale, tear stricken, face but I couldn't bring myself to care. He was hurt. This was about him now. Not me.

_Be strong, Bella._

Could I though? I don't know anything yet but that he's hurt. Could I be strong once I see him? Broken and hurt. Could I stick by him through this long road ahead of us and not once cry in front of him? No. that was a given. I was going to cry no matter what but I was going to be at his side at all costs.

Finally, I made it to the office and was met by an emotional wreck.

Esme pulled me into a hug, sobbing how sorry she was and that everything was going to be okay.

You see, Esme is Edwards adopted mother. Adopted or not though, she was his everything. Edwards mother, Elizabeth, and his sorry excuse of a father, Edward, had passed away in a car accident when he was about three years old.

That's what scared me. They passed away after a car accident. They didn't make it. They left this world of temptation and became just lost souls. Had they lived, I would have had more hope but, they didn't.

_Please stay alive, baby. I'll be there soon._

Esme and I got into her car and were soon quickly making our way to Forks hospital where my other half layed, broken and in pain, without me.

"He was in a car accident, Bells. Just...prepare yourself. He's not doing too good." Esme whispered out into the quiet trance we had made.

All I could do was let out a quiet sob and pray for him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Stay strong, Milez*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_A penny for your thoughts?_

_Please pray for my dear friend. He needs it._

_Thankyou :)_

_I'm not very good with updating at a good, fast, pace so bare with me. I'll try. It's still rough here with his car accident and finally coming home. We've missed him. _


End file.
